Untitled: a repost of OMG
by One who turns - Untiled edit
Summary: Yes, I AM the same author as UntitledN'StayinThatWay, I just lost my login So here is my slightly revised and reposted version of my Lily/Scorpius fic, OMG. No new title chosen yet, but not calling it that anymore. Please please please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**OLD A/N:** Disclaimer etc.

I wrote this last summer, but I'm just putting it up now; some parts, I admit, are Mary Sue-ish, but I try to keep it down to a minimum (beware chapter 4)

**New A/N: **I unfortunately cannot figure out how to get into my old fanfiction account (I changed the e-mail, now it won't be accepted... it's a pain ) so I'll have to post all my fanfics up AGAIN under this author title, so I can continue them (the good ones, only). Also, thanks to some of my Lily/Scorpius searching, I found out how to fix some of my timing issues and age problems - meaning, this will start before Lily's first year, cover her first year for a couple of chapters, and then move into her later years at Hogwarts.

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

--

Lily Potter was mature for her grade. At eleven and eleven twelfths she was the oldest in her primary school class, and soon she would be the oldest of her Hogwarts class too. She sighed, tucking her sketchbook under her bed, her ginger red hair - just like her mother's - falling in a curtain over her resolved face. Flipping her head back up, she crossed to her calendar and used an old marker to cross off August tenth: only twenty three more days until her twelfth birthday. There was a knock at her door - a rare occurance only recently enforced by her mother's privacy charm - and she quickly tucked the marker into a tin and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Come in." she called.

Her eldest brother, James, came in, looking annoyed. He had black hair, like their father, and Lily's same brown eyes. "That door's gotten rude," he mumbled, tossing himself onto Lily's pristine burgundy comforter.

Lily shrugged, wandering over to her night table to fiddle with her Hogwarts letter, "Tell mum, not me."

James fell back across the bed, "Shame you'll be the oldest in your class," he said, reading her mind. Of course he didn't understand just what a shame it was.

She'd had to bid farewell to her muggle friends from muggle school just three months previous, and now she'd be starting a new school just a day before her birthday. She'd have to make friends fast. At least her brothers would remember her birthday. "It can't be that bad," Lily said, quietly, hiding her fears.

"You're a brave girl," James laughed. He was one to talk - he'd be a fourth year this year and already had loads of friends. Even Albus, her other older brother, had established himself in his group of friends with two years - soon to be three - under his belt. "No one's going to like me," she whispered, feebly.

James looked appalled. "Lily Luna Potter. You stop that," he told her, pointing an accusatory finger at her, "You are a social butterfly. I'm sure you don't remember, but on your first day at muggle school you scraped your knee and had a tantrum - you told a wild enough excuse to get applause. Since then everyone has loved you. Don't expect to be without friends."

Lily smiled - for some reason she felt closest to James, even with the gaping age difference - and gave her brother a hug, "Thanks, James."

"Oh no... don't go all girly on me, Lil, I thought we taught you better than that," he shook his head in mock disappointment, but despite the tragedy, he managed to pull her hair on the way out, eliciting a shrill yelp from his sister.

"Ouch..." Lily grumbled, rubbing her scalp, gingerly. She read over her acceptance letter once again.

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Representative of the Wizengamot)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

You sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

And, of course, along with that letter came the classic school supply list - though a bit different than her muggle school list.

**  
Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black)

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One traveling cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Hogwarts: A Revised Retelling of History_

by Hermione Weasley

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Third Edition Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander, edited by Luna Lovegood

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal philes

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

_Students may also bring an owl, rat, or other small dander-free creature_

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks_

_Students should also have a store of quills, ink, and parchment, or notebook paper and pens. Muggle computers are permitted, but must be registered throgh school staff before use. No muggle phones are permitted._

Apparently, the rules had changed since her parents' years at Hogwarts. They were doubtful about sending their daughter with her prized MacBook computer, but Harry finally relented once Ginny assured him of Lily's competence. Now Lily could only wait impatiently until-

"Lily!" her mother called from downstairs, "We're leaving for Diagon Alley!"

Lily felt energized once more - for once she would be the shopper, not the tag along sister. "Coming," she called to her mother before checking herself in the mirror, throwing on a burgundy jumper, and rushing down the stairs.

"Lily what are you wearing?" Albus gaped at her, "Or, should I say, NOT wearing."

"It's just a skirt," Lily argued, but tugged it down self consciously.

"It's _half_ a skirt - go change," Harry ordered from the doorway. It was striking how similar Albus and Harry were; both with the same dark, unruly hair, and green eyes. Lily secretly envied her brother's eyes. And they both had the same knack for overreacting.

"Sweet heart, let her be," Ginny placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "She's a young woman now." Her look was pointed, and Harry dropped the scowl, adopting a half smile.

"Alright - in the car," he laughed, ruffling Albus's hair as he passed, and holding the door for his wife and daughter.

"Thanks mum," Lily mumbled, beaming at her mother.

"Believe me, I understand," Ginny smiled back, buckling into the muggle car.

"James!" Harry bellowed just as James walked out of the door, pulling a collared shirt on over his white tee.

"Keep your shirt on," James mumbled, locking the door behind him manually as his father cast an alarm jinx.

They were off to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Old A/N** - Disclaimer cont'd, etc.

**CHAPTER TWO**

--

Lily already owned most of her school books - a time saving scheme of her parents to buy three sets of the classic books all at once - but Aunt Hermione's book was a new one for the list. Lily was already excited - happy to visit Flourish & Blotts.

"Lily?" Running into the store - far ahead of her parents - Lily nearly ran into Teddy Lupin, her father's godchild.

Lily blushed - Teddy was her first crush (though nine years older than she) - and it was no surprise why. Teddy was muscular from Quidditch conditioning and, later, auror training. His un-metamorphmagus-ed hair was a swishy light brown color, only adding an irresistible shadow to his magically teal eyes.

"Here for school shopping?" Teddy asked, a shining grin brightening his not-so clean shaven face as he looked her over and glanced at the book in her hand.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Hermione's here as well. They got her to come in for a signing as long as Hugo's going off to school," he gestured toward the back of the shop, where a long line was winding into a storeroom, "Can't believe you're only a first year... I remember when you were born."

Right. She'd forgotten that bit again.

"How are you doing in work?" She asked, for once truly interested. Teddy always had the best work stories.

"Just moved into a flat in London," he answered, glancing around the store, "I actually wanted to ask Harry-"

At that moment, the very man walked through the doors, greeting his godson with a happy clap on the shoulder. Realizing she was no longer part of the conversation, Lily meandered her way through the shelves of books. Finally, she came upon something interesting: another book by her aunt (who, after years of various ministry jobs, was now a part-time author and potential Hogwarts professor) all about the 1997 class of Hogwarts. There was a page for each previous student, written when they were all 35, and Lily immediately turned to the "P"s and found 'Potter, Harry.'

There was a picture - wizarding - and a little description of name, birthday and age, and current job. There was also a picture of their home and an address and phone number (their family was no longer a rare one to have kids brought up in both the muggle and wizarding worlds).

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Age:** 35

**Birthday:** July 31, 1980

**Job:** Part-time auror, consultant for Ministry

**Home:** Five bedroom flat in York

**Address: **1342 Cross Street

York, England

**Phone number:** 416 6255 347

**Family:**

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, 34, wife_

_James Sirius Potter, 11, son_

_Albus Severus Potter, 10, son_

_Lily Luna Potter, 9, daughter_

_Theodore Remus Lupin, 18, godson_

Then there was a little blurb interview about what her father had been up to, and his family, and so on. Lily also skimmed through Aunt Hermione's profile of herself (listed under Granger, Hermione, which threw Lily for a loop) and Uncle Ron's. Flipping through again, she decided to buy the book - maybe get some dirt on her teachers, relatives, and family friends.

"Lily!" Hugo, her cousin, grabbed her around her shoulders. Lily laughed and turned to hug him as well.

"Hugo!" She hadn't seen her cousin for almost a year, but not much had changed. His hair was still just as flat and brown as ever - his eyes still blue like his father's.

"Here for school?" He asked, walking with her as they headed to the back of the store.

"You too, I suppose?"

"Yeah." They turned a corner and ran smack dab into the crowd of buyers waiting to get their books signed by Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

"So I guess I won't be alone at the sort-" Lily was cut off by the sudden hug of her aunt.

"Lily! It's been months - exciting to finally be going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, pulling her neice over to the signing table where Lily recieved hugs from the rest of the Weasley's: her uncle, Ron, and her cousin, Rose.

"Of course, aunt Hermione," Lily answered, grinning.

"You know, you don't have to be a Gryffindor," Hermione said, obviously trying to be a comfort, "I've been thinking, myself, about how well Hugo would do in Ravenclaw. Our friend Luna is the head of house," she babbled, blindly signing any book placed in front of her.

Lily nodded, absently. She wished Hugo would be in Gryffindor - she hoped _she'd_ be in Gryffindor, like everyone else in her family - but she had noticed certain qualities in her cousin that were blatantly suited for Ravenclaw. For one, he'd read every book in his house by the time he turned eleven - and that was a lot of books. He wasn't exactly as social as Lily was either, sticking to study buddies and his family. Even more content with being alone or with his sister or Lily.

Hugo blushed. "Thanks mum," he mumbled, semi-sarcastically.

Lily checked her watch and grabbed an unsigned copy of _Hogwarts: a Revised Retelling of History_ off of a stack, and slipped out of the conversation. Nicking a galleon from her mum's purse, she purchased her two books and exited the packed bookstore.

--

After grabbing a quick ice cream on her own, Lily was subjected to a lecture from her father about disappearing and how it was bad. She was only allowed to continue her shopping if she went with a brother and agreed to meet up with the rest of the Potters at a given time.

She had wanted James, but he had found his friend, Arran Samuels, so she was stuck with Albus.

"You need a wand, right?" Al asked, unfolding the supply list from his trouser pocket.

"Right," she agreed.

"And robes," he added.

"Right again," she confirmed, sarcastically, earning herself a disgruntled scowl.

Al steered her into Ollivander's, owned by the nearly ancient Mr. Ollivander - a weathered old man with a severe shaking problem. Since Lily could remember, he had felt in debt to her family, giving them free wands and wand care, but this was the first time she'd been in to buy something.

"Ah, another young Potter," the old man smiled, shakily, "Try this, here," he handed her a stubby grey wand as his enchanted measuring tapes buzzed around her.

After just touching it, barely having time to feel anything, he took it from her.

"No, that's obviously wrong... how about this?" He rummaged through a few boxes and then took out a longer, red wand.

Once again, she'd barely touched it before he pulled it away.

"Almost, not quite - far too sharp," he moved down a row of boxes, "Yes, this should do the trick." He handed her one last one, almost identical to the last - but of black wood.

Lily could tell before she put her second finger on it: it was the one. "Beautiful," she breathed, in awe.

"Naturally - ebony and dragon heart string, ten inches, fantastic at charms and jinxes. Just like your mother, you."

Lily couldn't tell if she was flattered or scared. Either way, she left the shop shortly afterward.

--

She already owned all of her potions ingredients and supplies, so all she needed to buy were her robes. Entering Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Lily stepped onto a stool at Albus' instruction.

"Oh, a new student, how nice!" Madam Malkin hobbled over, rubbing her hands together, happily. "Turn around, dear, we need some measurements."

Lily sighed; it didn't help that she was tall for her age. She placed a hand on Albus' shoulder, steadying herself as she turned to the mirror. She she felt him stiffen, her eyes immediately went to the mirror in front of her, giving her a perfect view of the door and the small family that had just entered.

"Scorpius," Albus nodded at the boy, who seemed about his age. Lily could feel the tension between her brother and the newcomer, who took the stool next to her.

"P- ...Albus," he spoke in the same restrained tone, as his eyes flickered to Lily and she looked away.

"Ah, Potters, I see." The older blonde man, who bared striking resemblance to his son, gave a forced little smile.

With the attention averted, Lily took the chance to study the boy next to her in the mirror. He had short, meticulously tousled blonde hair - somewhere between the striking white blonde of his father, and the honey color of his mother. He was tall for thirteen, a few inches taller than Albus - and when he had spoken his voice was already heading down the octaves. She squinted to see his eyes, noting them to be a grey/blue color, darker than Uncle Ron's and more metallic. Not bad looking at all.

"How is your father?" Asked the older man, sounding as though he were making awkward small talk - which he was.

"Fine," Albus answered, shortly.

The woman was beaming and glanced at Lily's hair. "No doubt you are Weezleez? Fleur eez a very good friend of mine. We were like seesters at Beauxbatons," The woman explained, her blinding white teeth shining. "How eez young Victoire?" She asked, in her thick French accent.

"Just turned 19," Lily answered, finding herself inexplicably drawn to the French woman's outgoing personality, "And yes - our mother in Ginny, Bill's sister," she smiled back at the mother of the small family.

"Shush, shush, now don't move!" Madam Malkin hushed her, throwing a set of robes over her head and setting to work.

"And what house are you expeting to bee een?" The woman asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Lily noticed the boy - Scorpius, was it? - regain some interest. "Well the rest of my family's been in Gryffindor - even all of my aunt and uncles - so I might as well continue the tradition."

"Gryffindors..." Scorpius showed obvious dislike at the mention of the house. No doubt he was one of the opposing house, Slytherin.

"What about them?" Lily asked, coldly, which seemed to surprise him.

"Scorpius can bee a leetle rude, excuse heem," the woman glared at her son for his bad manners, "I am sure Greefeendor eez a very nice house."

Her husband coughed, obviously, earning himself a glare as well.

"Ah, forgeev me for not eentroducing my familee," the woman looked abashed, "I am Clarisse de Lemont-Malfoy. Thees eez my husband, Draco, and our son Scorpius."

"'Lo _Scorpius_," Lily said the name with a challenge, daring him to repeat the many stories Lily had heard of her father and Draco.

"Excuse me, I'm Albus Potter, and this is my sister Lily," Albus jumped to cover his sister's rudeness.

"Of course, you are Harry Potter's cheeldreen, I remember now. Eet eez very nice to meet you. I've heard very much about your father from Draco," she gestured to her husband, who was turning red.

"Clarisse, I think we should be going - " He mumbled, but she cut him off.

"Nonsense! Eef all eez well, we should eenvite zee Potters for lunch weeth us. A great time to catch up," she laughed - an airy, floating sound which brought Lily's mood to a peak.

"No need to go through the trouble - we're not even sure where the rest of our family is," Albus told her, obviously not wanting to be stuck in the same room - let alone at the same table - as Scorpius Malfoy for a whole meal.

"Eet eez a shame - I am sure zat wee can find zem!" Clarisse looked so disappointed, that Lily couldn't help it.

"I'm sure they'd love to - want to meet somewhere at one thirty?" She asked, glancing at her watch that read twelve fifty-seven PM.

"C'est magnifique!" Clarisse glowed with enthusiasm, "Wee shall see you at one thirtee at zee Leeky Cauldron," she waved as she grabbed her son's arm and dragged him out of the store.

Lily didn't miss the calculating look from Scorpius as he was pulled out - hemmed robes and all - and she didn't think she liked it.

"Lily, _why_?" Albus moaned at her.

"Please," she scoffed, "Clarisse is nice enough, and we know Draco owes dad." Their father had saved Draco's life twenty one years before. "Besides," she hopped off her stool and took the bag from Madam Malkin, paying, "She's friends with Bill and Fleur."

--

Their father seemed to have a similar reaction to Draco Malfoy's when they told him of the afternoon plans. Still, after some persuasion from Ginny and Lily, he was convinced into keeping his word. However, he insisted that they would be the first at the Leaky Cauldron, calling it "the home team advantage."

Considering they were a good fifteen minutes early, Lily took her time to study up on Draco Malfoy in her new book.

The pictures looked very similar - though when he was younger her looked to have an obsession with hair gel. The older Malfoy had slightly less hair, and a good amount more stubble and age lines, but the eyes were still stone cold grey, and the skin was as pale as - paler than - his son's.

**Name:** Draco Luckus Malfoy

**Age:** 35

**Birthday:** January 15, 1980

**Job:** Retired Co-Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation, Hogwarts Professor

**Home:** Malfoy Manor

**Address:** Undisclosed, private information

**Phone number:** None

**Family:**

_Clarisse de Lemont-Malfoy, 32, wife_

_Scorpius Henri Malfoy, 10, son_

Lily scanned the few paragraphs, not finding much information except that Clarisse had had a miscarriage when Scorpius was nine, where he had lost a sister. Right when she was going to look up other Slytherins that Draco could have associated with, she was interrupted by the sound of Clarisse and Ginny chatting, happliy - and the lack of any male voices. Sighing, she decided to be polite and put away the book. She straightened and inspected herself in the mirror - which took the liberty of asking her where the rest of her skirt was - and regretted wearing her shortest denim skirt. Oh well, it was too late to change now. Giving herself a last check, she walked back to the lobby, where the two families were standing awkwardly despite Ginny and Clarisse's babbling.

"Where're we going to lunch?" Lily asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly as the women stopped talking.

There was a brief pause before Clarisse answered, "Well, zare eez a very good fine dining restaraunt just a few blocks zat way een zee muggle street," she suggested, "Or, eef zat eez too fancy, zere eez a feesh and cheeps around zee corner."

"Let's not drag the kids to an experience they won't properly enjoy - fish and chips?" Harry proposed, placing a hand on Lily's back to usher her out to the street.

"Very well, eet eez a short walk on zee muggle street," Clarisse led the way with her husband, behind them Harry and Ginny, then the Potter children, followed by Scorpius.

Falling back behind her brothers, Lily fell into step with Scorpius. He looked her up and down again, his eyes cold and seemingly disapproving. His eyes lingered on her skirt, and he raised an eyebrow. When she twitched at it nervously and turned a little pink, the corners of his mouth quirked. His eyebrows went up slightly, as if renewing the challenge she had made earlier.

"So..." she said, pointedly breaking the silence, "You're on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes," he answered, simply, gazing ahead as a smirk lighted on his lips.

"What position do you play?" She asked, semi-interested.

"Chaser, like Pot-... like... James," he corrected himself, as if not wanting to say her brother's name. A few seconds of silence fell, and Clarisse appeared at Scorpius' shoulder.

"Now, Scorpius, be polite. Leely seems to know a beet about queedeetch. Ask her eef she plays," All of this was said in a whisper, but quite audible from where Lily was walking.

"Oh, look, we're here!" She exclaimed, louder than necessary.

Once they were seated, Lily found herself next to James - a comfort - and directly in front of Scorpius. He was sitting next to his mother, who caught his eye, nudged him, and glanced pointedly at Lily. Scorpius swallowed, and exhaled. He seemed to be steeling himself for a battle. This puzzled Lily, she sensed that she was viewed as an insignificant little girl by him, so why would it be such a problem to talk to her?

"Um... do you _play_ quidditch?" He asked, his voice slightly doubtful. She felt James stiffen next to her. Before she could lay a hand on his arm to keep him from bursting out, he did.

"Does she play?" He asked in a barely retrained but 'conversational' tone. Though Clarisse didn't seem to notice anything, Lily and Scorpius could both sense the hostility radiating off of James, "She's amazing! Theodore Lupin, who played keeper for England for three years, says she's incredible. Our father, who played seeker in his _first year_, says that she has a good chance of playing as a first year too. And he was the youngest seeker in a century."

Scorpius' gaze of indifference was replaced - somewhat reluctantly - by something akin to respect or awe. But he only asked one question; "What does she play?"

"I play seeker," Lily replied before James could respond.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, but his eyes showed none of the scorn that they had before. Lily felt an air of satisfaction settle over her. She had just earned respect from Draco Malfoy's son. James also sensed this change in Scorpius' attitude, and he lay his hand over the back of Lily's chair, protectively, a sign both of them knew to mean '_this is my sister._' Scorpius' eyes regained their cold mask of indifference. Despite his mother's best efforts, he could not be enticed to speak again for the rest of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own; therefore, don't sue.

**Old A/N: **Yep, the name still doesn't make sense, but I still don't have a good title. When I do, I'll change it.

* * *

Lily shifted her feet in nervous anticipation. The Potter family was standing on platform nine and three quarters, the gleaming Hogwarts Express belching steam behind them.

"This is it." Harry smiled, patting Lilly on the shoulder. "Have fun, do well, write us, and we'll see you at Christmas."

The boys were kissed by their mother and hugged by their father. Then they ran off to board the train, but Lily remained. Ginny smiled and glanced at Harry, who moved asied to talk to Rose and Hugo. Her mother hugged Lily, reassuringly. "Lily, I hope you have a wonderful time at school. I'm sure you'll do very well. Don't worry about anything, your brothers and Rose will look after you. But if you _really_ need anything, you can always write us. Have a lovely birthday, now go and say goodbye to your father." Lily kissed her mother goodbye and ran to give her father a hug.

He held her close, then kissed her forehead. He slipped something into her bag, "Just in case you'll be needing this - and I think you will - write us when you decide," Then, with a slight push, he directed her toward the train.

Lily stood at the window, watching her parents disappear in the steam as the train rounded a corner and they were gone. She grabbed her luggage and set off down the train corridor. She found Rose, Hugo, and Albus sitting in a compartment. When she slid the doors open, Rose looked up and smiled.

When Lily sat down, and put her owl and trunk on the luggage rack, she looked down at the papers her father had given her. She smiled - it was a broomstick catalogue. As she flipped through the pages, she saw broom after broom with eye catching names and blazing advertisements. Pictures of people soaring on brooms, and of witches and wizards meticulously making the flying masterpieces flipped by as she scanned the catalogue.

One broom in particular caught her eye. It was the newest from the Nimbus company, in a deep ebony color. The accleleration was zero to eighty in two seconds. It was called the Eclipse. There was even a little blurb about the inspiration for the name - being the fact that the broom 'eclipsed' all of the others on the market.

She looked up when James came in, and was surprised when she caught a glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy as he passed outside of the compartment door. He nodded at her, and she thought she detected the faintest quirk of his mouth when he saw her catalogue. Albus and James stiffened, and Rose raised her eyebrows. Hugo remained oblivious, reading his book. Albus turned on Lily as soon as Scorpius was out of earshot.

"Lily, _Scorpius Malfoy_ just... acknowledged you. As a human being." He said in an utterly confused, scandalized voice. "..._Why?_" He choked out, "You -- stay away.... _Malfoy???_!!" He spluttered, his shock rendering him incoherent.

Lily felt a little shocked by her brother's reaction - but that was Albus. Leaning forward, she lowered her voice to a warning whisper, "I know this may come as a bit of a surprise to you, but Scorpius Malfoy and I are _both_ human beings. We both have heads. He used his to nod at me. I used mine to watch him nod," she tried to search for an ounce of understanding in her brother's squinting eyes.

There was a minute of silence - like a sibling battle - before James waved a hand between the faces of his brother and sister. "Look, Lily: he's a Slytherin. As a rule they are scumbags. Maybe you don't get this in muggle school, actually I'm pretty sure you didn't, but there are people who honestly _don't care_ about anyone as much as they care about themselves."

Lily rolled her eyes, "My fault there - I thought you were going to be **mature**, Mr. Fourth Year," she glared, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But apparently I've been mistaken. Besides, all he did was nod. It's not like we're... I don't know," she shrugged.

After an awkward silence, James grabbed a few chocolate frogs from his pocket and passed them around.

Albus bit off the head of his chocolate frog with a vengeance, glaring at Lily, looking slightly like a child having a temper tantrum. "Loof - Eely-" he swallowed, and bit again, "He'sh a sherf, an jew gno-"

"Good lord, Al, it's not like we're shacking up!" Lily burst out, angrily, cutting her brother off mid-chew.

There was a stony silence, interrupted only by the thump of Albus's chocolate frog falling out of his mouth.

"Disgusting," Lily and Rose had the similar repulsed look. "I'm not going to deal with this," Lily stated, standing, "I will go find people who _don't _feel the need to criticize every random person they don't like. Come on, Hugo."

Hugo looked up, "Er... 'scuse me?" He at least had the decency to blush - obviously oblivious.

Lily took a deep breath, struggling for words. Finally she settled with, "Ugh!" and grabbed her clueless cousin and her little black messenger bag, leaving in a huff.

"Er..." Hugo choked, gesturing crazily to the compartment.

"Shut up, Hugo," Lily growled, dragging him to the next car and taking the first empty compartment.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Hugo stammered, flushed.

"Hugo," Lily glared at him, "Do you remember a single thing that that conversation was about?"

Hugo's flush crept towards his hairline. "Er..."

"I didn't think so," Lily sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry but... they're probably right," Hugo said quietly.

"Leave," Lily ordered, stonily.

Hugo shot her a concerned look before opening the compartment door and exiting, leaving the door open.

Finally, a while later, Lily took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing her robes and her wand and leaving the compartment.

As she was walking back to the compartment, after changing, she carefully fingered the handle of her new wand in the pocket of her robes, reveling in the fact that she was soon going to be a real witch. As she walked, she could already picture herself in classes, learning to cast spells and conjure and vanish objects. While she zoned out, she managed to lose all sense of awareness, not gaining it back in time to steady herself as the train lurched, sending her tumbling to the ground. Pulling herself up, she stumbled a little, and felt a hand close around her wrist, steadying her. As she turned to give her thanks, she stopped, surprised, and her helper released her.

"Er... thanks Scorpius," she said, awkwardly. So much for never caring about another human being....

"I just hope you're more graceful on a broom," he remarked, the ghost of a mischievous smile lingering on his lips as he moved past her, down the corridor.

Lily felt like kicking herself. Hard. Here she was, after meeting an excessively good-looking guy in a shop and managing to convince him not only that she was _not_ a dust mat, but that she _was_ a serious, mature and witty quidditch-playing vixen, and once she gained one little inkling of respect her brothers blow one little thing all out of proportion. And then she practically fell into his arms due to her complete and utter lack of any type of ground coordination whatsoever. What was wrong with her? Why her? _Why?_

Suddenly she could hear James's voice filling her head. _'Oh no... don't go all girly on me, Lil, I thought we taught you better than that.'_ He was right. She was through with this stupid, silly girly nonsense. She returned to her compartment and her magazine, taking deep, calming breaths.

"Lily?" There was a quiet knock at the door as Rose entered, followed by two shameful looking brothers and Hugo, "I think they have something they want to say to you. To fully explain their case," Rose explained, smiling a small little smile to fit her small little frame and small little face and small little blue eyes. She looked just like her brother, even though she was a good two years older.

Albus cleared his throat, and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Lil," he said, clearly, and not very sincerely.

James, however, did not immediately speak. He looked troubled. "Lily..." When he did speak, his voice was concerned. "Lil'. Um, Scorpius isn't really all that popular with Gryffindors. He's well, he's got a bit of a...reputation..."

Al snorted, "That's putting it _nicely_!" All false pretenses of apology were gone, "Scorpius Malfoy is an arrogant, pure-blood loving _snob_ who's too good for practically anyone."

James shifted nervously in his seat, "Lil', just, um, try not to get too, er, social with him, unless, well, unless you, uh, feel the need," he finished feebly.

Rose, who had been listening, smiled understandingly at Lily's confusion. "He just wants to make sure that you do well, and have a lot of friends. And Scorpius," she glanced at Lily's slightly flushed face, "However_ good-looking_ he is, does not have many friends. And, if you are friends with him, other people may not necessarily be inclined to be friendly with you." All of this was said as a delicate whisper.

Lily smiled her thanks, and turned back to her magazine. Though she was grateful to Rose and her brothers for caring about her, she couldn't help but prefer Hugo's approach, which was, well, not approaching. He seemed to be once again absorbed in his book, and she doubted that he'd heard any of the conversation.

James had told her that she was a 'social butterfly', well maybe her sociality had drawn Scorpius out of his shell. Hadn't her mother told her that some guys, who appeared aloof, were really shy? Maybe that was why Scorpius had seemed so cold. Reassured that Scorpius was not disapproving and disdainful, but truly shy, she settled back to her magazine.

About half an hour later, Rose nudged Lily, who had been gazing out of the window with her cheek pressed against the cold glass. James and Albus were playing wizarding chess, and Hugo was reading another book. He had already read all of his textbooks, so he was reading some others that his mum had bought him. Since Aunt Hermione loved books as much as her son, she indulged his passion for literature with every book available to man.

"Lil'," Rose said, "You had better start to pack up. We're nearing the school."

* * *

**Old A/N: **Didn't read through this for errors, so if you find some please tell me ASAP! Hopefully nothing's too confusing.

Review thanks [chapters 1 and 2 of OMG on my Untitled account]:

_h.t.k._

_Marr_

_annna_

_hayley_

_???_

_Manic-Cheese-Fairy _- Yes, I can. In fact, I'd thought I did.

_Books to the Ceiling _- EDIT: I did it! I fixed those two points, as well as changing James into 4th year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own; don't sue.

**Old A/N: **So, once again unedited, simply because I don't have the time or patience, here's the next chapter I had typed. Some Mary-Sue-ish actions I would regularly deem cliche, I find less cliche considering the time setting, and the general world order in the new millennium.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**-**

Lily plugged into her iPod - a muggle device she was glad now worked at Hogwarts - to calm her nerves. After listening to The Feeling's "Sewn," she felt much better - read to "shake that ass and misbehave." At that thought, she let out a little snort/giggle earned her a strange look from the first year next to her.

The first years had been ushered away from the rest of the students, as Lily knew they would, and had been told to wait while the others made their way to the Great Hall in the castle.

"Lily - put that away," Hugo poked the hand with the iPod in it, and Lily casually wrapped it up with her headphones and tucked the little bundle in a side pocket of her robes.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked Hugo, bouncing on her heels, "I mean, you should be more excited than me, but maybe you shouldn't, I guess I can't speak for you-" Lily's line of babble was cut off by an airy voice floating above the crowd.

"First years - please come to the dock, we've got to board the boats. And please be careful with the life vests, we may have a family of gnargles." Luna Lovegood's breathy command was quickly followed. Luna was a friend of the extended Weasley family, yet they were the most stunned when she gained international recognition just ten years out of school when she discovered and researched the Blibbering Humdinger. It was at her awards ceremony when her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, was struck down by a heart attack and died.

Luna was a tall, wispy woman, with pale blonde hair and very large, clear blue eyes - much like water. She had a taste for the eccentric, and always managed to sneak in a touch of her own strange personal style - today it was a bright blue zigzag ribbon trim on the sleeves and bottom of her robes - and the silver shoes.

"Hurry up, hurry up," she called, absently, giving a little wave to Hugo and Lily. She was the Head of Ravenclaw and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. The old professor, Hagrid, another good friend of the extended Weasley family, had to leave a few years before due to his engagements with Madame Maxime - the headmistress of Beauxbatons, the French magic school. He had wanted to stay on longer, but Headmistress McGonagall absolutely refused. The Potters couldn't tell if it was because she wanted Hagrid happy, or because she wanted her students to graduate in one piece.

Lily dutifully checked her life vest for gnargles, then climbed into one of the little boats with Hugo. Then the miniature fleet of first years set sail - moving across the great black lake with bird-like ease.

"It _is_ beautiful," Lily breathed, gazing up at the castle, and around at the twinkling lights on the lake.

"This lake is entirely man made, did you know that? Well, wizard made. Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor created it to serve as an aquifer for their school when they first established Hogwarts," Hugo said, patting his robes to make sure that his book hadn't fallen out.

"If you aren't in Ravenclaw, I'll be surprised," Lily said, wryly. No matter how much she wanted him to be happy, she couldn't help but think how alone she'd feel without him.

"_I_ won't," stated Hugo, though Lily wasn't sure if he even knew what she was talking about, he seemed so immersed in the trivia professor Lovegood was spewing out from the boat behind theirs.

---------------------------------------

"Please form a line in _alphabetical_ order," Professor Lovegood instructed them, as they amassed in the Entrance Hall.

Lily arranged herself between Archer Pentrough and Annie Quinn. Noticing the strange looks they gave her, she smiled uncertainly.

"Er... is it true that your dad's Harry Potter?" A boy a few spots ahead of Lily in the line asked, looking incredulous.

"Oh... yeah," she realized what all of the stares were about, and immediately felt awkward.

"Did he really die and come back to life?" Annie asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Well... kind of, I suppose," Lily answered, but before they could mob her with more questions, she raised her voice the slightest bit, "Please: My dad's past is his - not mine. If you want to ask him, ask him yourself. I'm here to make my own friends, not start a fan club for my _dad_," she emphasized the word and made a little gagging face. A few people gave her smiles, or laughed, and a few more looked sheepish.

Archer turned around. He was a fit looking boy, looking like he was also on the upper end of the age level, and he had a nice smile. His hair was grown out and shaggy, reminding Lily of the guys she saw on muggle television. His eyes matched hers: brown.

"Lily, right?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Yep," she grinned, "And you're Archer, I remember."

"Yeah. Look - if you want, I was thinking --"

"Quiet down now, we're going into the Great Hall," Professor Lovegood ordered, as the great double doors opened and the first years were bathed in the warm glow of floating candlelight.

"Wow," Lily whispered, breathless for the second time that night.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Archer was giving her a strange look. He opened his mouth, and then apparently thought better of it and closed his mouth. Lily let a small proud smile creep onto her lips.

Professor Lovegood took a weathered old stool and placed it right in front of the high table, holding in her hand a scroll of parchment and a wrinkled and old patched hat. She placed the hat gently on the stool and everyone gave it their uptmost attention as it opened its mouth-like brim and began to sing.

-

_"Welcome back, with joy and cheer_

_To celebrate another year_

_With open brim I sort you gladly_

_Even those who behave badly_

_A few for each the houses four_

_Perhaps, then, a few students more_

_You'll listen to my sorting song_

_So hush and I won't take too long_

_For those of you with burning pride_

_And scalding wit to pierce the hide_

_Your strengths you've not yet learned to know_

_But Slytherin, it's there you'll go._

_To students who cannot pretend_

_The always honest, moral friend_

_Making friends while staying true_

_'Tis Hufflepuff the place for you_

_And Gryffindor will suit the most_

_For those who do try not to boast_

_But work instead for a stronger good_

_Both noble and brave, like Robin Hood_

_And last to those with open mind_

_It's Ravenclaw the house you'll find_

_The knowledge you'll gather here you'll see_

_Will reap in benefits indeed_

_And now my song comes to and end_

_I leave at last a dying trend_

_To make in each other house: a friend_

_And house relationships will mend_

_So as my sorting song does close_

_Upon your head my wisdom goes_

_And last I'll leave you with this tip:_

_codwall, fungi, sassune dip!"_

_-_

There was a round of applause for the hat's song as Professor Lovegood unrolled the scroll.

"Aarons, Gabriella," she called, and a young girl who must have just turned eleven, stepped up nervously to the stool. Luna smiled at her as she placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed, and a table to Lily's right roared, waving yellow banners, rejoicing in having the first student of the year.

Once she understood how it worked, Lily tuned out the rest of the sorting, until it got to "Owens, Libelle," who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Pentrough, Archer," Luna read, and Archer gave Lily a last nervous and reckless smile before walking up to the stool. After a few second the hat gave a twitch before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily wanted to clap, but she was too nervous.

"Potter, Lily," Luna beamed at her friend's daughter and namesake as she placed the sorting hat on Lily's head.

Lily swallowed.

"_Ah, another Potter,_" The sorting hat spoke, quietly, but peacefully, "_Your family seems to do quite well here. You may not want to be with them NOW, but deep down you love them more than you may ever love another. You do share much with your parents. Naturally you'd fit in anywhere, but you know where you belong. _"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily let out her breath and beamed as she took off the hat, and walked confidently to the Gryffindor table, where her brothers and Rose were all cheering for her. She squeezed between Archer and James, while James tugged her hair - "For good luck!" He insisted. Lily glared at him, but couldn't stay mad for long, she was too relieved.

Rose shushed them as the next girl went up to the stool, "Hugo's up soon!" She whispered, anxiously.

"Calm down, Rose," James said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Shh!" She ordered.

The Potters exchanged silent looks, but kept silent, except to cheer for "Roland, Quirren," "Sant, Melinda," and "Thompson, Jaelle."

"Weasley, Hugo," Luna called, and a surprisingly calm looking Hugo walked up to the stool.

Rose grabbed Lily's hand, nervously.

"Rose..." Lily said, under her breath, "Rose, you're hurting me."

"Oh," Rose let go, blushing but not looking away from Hugo.

The hat seemed to be making a very difficult desicsion. There was silence in the hall. Lily supposed that the Weasley's were quite famous as well. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Rose let out a breath, and - surprisingly - almost all of the Gryffindor table was applauding with the Ravenclaws.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked Rose, quietly, while Hugo joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes," Rose sighed. "It's just... you know... he's my brother," she shrugged, helplessly, "But I'm glad he's happy," she smiled, sadly.

"Lily?" Archer tugged at her sleeve.

"Hm?" She turned from Rose, and found herself face to face with him.

"Well, I heard some of the older students talking on the train... I was going to ask if-"

"Hold that thought," Lily held up a finger, smiling apologetically, and pointed at the Headmistress, who was attempting to get the students' attention.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat, loudly. Soon silence fell in the hall.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It is once again a joy to have back our older students and welcome the new. I have a few announcements before we begin our feast. First, for new students, and some older students, I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that - forbidden - to all students, unless you are accompanied by an adult staff member."

James poked his friend Arran Samuels and snickered.

"For all of you: the first dance of the year will be held this Friday night in the Great Hall. Attendance is not required, but if you are not at the dance there will be regular curfew. Also, as a reminder, no magic is to be used outside of class.

"Lastly, I'd like to remind students that quidditch tryouts will be held all of this weekend and next week. In your common rooms are lists for which positions are needed and what day the tryouts will be held.

"Now, If you will-" she waved her hand and the tables filled with the succulent feast.

Lily turned to Archer, who was already devouring a roastyed chicken leg, "Er... what did you want to say?" she asked, looking amused.

"Oh," Archer swallowed and wiped his mouth across the back of his sleeve, "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to come to the dance with me. So... do you?" He asked, hopefully.

Lily shrugged, "I guess... I'll think about it. It's not like we really know much about each other yet, anyway," she smiled, and he smiled back.

"That makes sense," he agreed, "I just wondered if you wanted to go - you know - as friends," He clarified, helping himself to a roll.

"Oh, sure," Lily nodded, grabbing the spoon of a large casserole and dishing some onto her plate.

The feast was fantastic - Lily had never seen so much food in the same place. And she was even happier when supper was replaced with dessert.

"You'll like the ice cream," Rose passed her a dish with a large block of ice cream upon it, "They've got everything."

"Lil, I've got to give you something when we get back to the common room," James told her, quietly, "You'll love it - fantastically useful."

"What is it?" Asked Lily, intrigued.

"Let's just say it's a gift from Uncle George."

Lily's face lit up. Uncle George - her favorite uncle - owned Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop in Diagon Alley and now Hogsmeade as well, and was always good for a laugh. She couldn't wait to get something from Uncle George.

* * *

**Old A/N: **Review thanks [OMG posted under UntitledN'StayinThatWay]

_Lisa_

Oh, come on! Only one new review? I may not be able to bring myself to type up any more of the 70 pages I have left, if there isn't a welcoming audience.... just a warning...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ok, here's the first NEW new chapter, only added on this account. I know, I know, there's a bit of cliche stuff, especially involving the new girls, but how else can I start off? I think I may revise the next chapter to make it the beginning of Lily's third year... then maybe skip in? I'll see how it all goes. There will definitely need to be some revisions done.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.

* * *

After the feast, James and Arran took the liberty of ripping Lily away from the other first years and showing her a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower.

"Candy floss," Arran told a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. She swung forward, revealing the hole that led into the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow," Lily said, tossing herself onto a large, squishy scarlet armchair, "This is nice."

"Wait here a minute," James ordered, while he went up one of the two staircases on the opposite side of the room.

"That's the boys dormitories," Rose explained, and Lily jumped to see that she had followed them to the common room, "The girls are just up that other stairway."

James came rushing back down, a leather-bound booklet in his hands, "Here," he said, breathlessly, handing it over to her.

"Um... thanks?" The book's cover read '**Diary**' in thick black stamped letters.

"Oh, that's just to keep ot from being discovered," he reached into his robes, taking out his wand and a similar booklet labeled ' **Journal**.' "Do exactly as I do," he ordered, and tapped the booklet with his wand, saying clearly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Lily repeated, tapping the Diary.

"Now open it," James grinned.

Lily did so, suspiciously, and gaped. What had been a blank Diary was now a full book. Lily looked at the front page, the title page.

-

UNCLE GEORGE'S GUIDE TO HOGWARTS

to Teddy, Victoire, Arthur, Mabel, James, Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo

from your Uncle George

-

"So we each have a copy?" Asked Lily, running her finger over the page that named all of her cousins, even the ones she hadn't seen for years, like Mabel, George and Angelina's daughter, and Arthur, Charlie and Juliet's son - both out of Hogwarts as late as last year.

"Yep. And you have to see what's _in_ them," James grin widened.

Lily turned the page to the table of contents.

-

Uncle George's Guide to Hogwarts

Chapter One ~ Getting in Good With the Teachers

Chapter Two ~ Secret Passageways and Shortcuts

Chapter Three ~ Hidden Rooms

Chapter Four ~ The Marauder's Map

Chapter Five ~ The Shop

Chapter Six ~ Spells You Won't Learn in Charms and the More Useful Ones You May Not Have Learned Yet

-

Lily couldn't help the look of awe that spread across her face. "This is... amazing," she said, flipping through pages that included full color illustrations and diagrams, maps, and passwords.

"Chapters four and five are the best," James insisted, flipping the pages for her.

The page where Chapter Four began was almost completely blank.

-

This book is dedicated to

the original Hogwarts gurus

messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

the creators of the Marauder's Map

the Marauders themselves

-

The next spread of pages consisted of a removable map, detailing all parts of Hogwarts castle, with little black dots labeled by name, and a cluster of red dots labeled James Potter, Lily Potter, and Rose Weasley in the Gryffindor common room. Lily scanned the map and found another red dot labeled Albus Potter climbing a staircase, and a blue dot labeled Hugo Weasley resting in the Ravenclaw common room, surrounded by black dots.

"Oh my god," Lily breathed, scanning the map and finding dots labeled Minerva McGonagall, Archer Pentrough, and even - she gulped - Scorpius Malfoy.

"Put it back and check out Chapter Five," James told her, helping her fold the map.

Chapter Five - the shop - was just a list of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, as far as Lily could tell.

"Er...." she looked at her brother, incredulous.

"Look - drag your wand across something," he took her wand and moved it over the name of a puking pastille, "Now turn to the back of the book and open the pocket."

She did so, opening the small leather pouch that was attached to the back cover of the booklet. Inside she found a puking pastille. Her eyes widened. "That is so brill," she breathed, turning back to the page, and looking over the list of items.

"And any time there's something new it's added to the list, and sometimes there's sweets. I think it's every Saturday, but I'm not so sure. I don't keep track," he shrugged.

"This is so _wicked_," Lily squealed, hugging the book to her chest, tightly.

"Wait! You have to know how to clear it," James said, warningly.

"Why on earth would I want to clear it? It's the best thing that I've ever seen!" Lily clutched it to her breast, protectively.

"So you won't get _caught_." James glared at her, "What's the point of having something amazing like this if you get it confiscated?"

"Fine," Lily handed the small booklet over, reluctantly, "How do you do it?"

"You just tap it with your wand-" James demonstrated, "And say 'mischief managed.'"

Lily grabbed it back and flipped through: blank, every page. "He's a genius."

"Don't we all know. Now put it away, before the rest of the firsties show up," James told her.

"Come on, Lily," Rose tugged on Lily's sleeve and led her up the right staircase until they found the door labeled 'First Years.' "Your stuff's already here," Rose showed her her bed, gave her a warm little smile, and left.

Lily waited for her new roomies. They showed up earlier than she expected.

"He's so cute!" A blonde girl was poking the brunette next to her and laughing. When she noticed Lily, she turned to her with a grin and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Melinda Sant, but I go by Mimi."

"Lily Potter," Lily smiled back, shaking the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Mimi nodded and began to search for her bed. She was right next to Lily, on her left. She threw off her robe and fell onto the bed, bouncing on her back. "This is so cool," Mimi's grin was directed at the ceiling of her four poster scarlet bed, but it immediately spread to Lily and the brunette.

"It's totally brill," the brunette nodded, and took the bed to the left of Mimi's. She kneeled on her bed to look over Mimi at Lily. "Did you say you were Lily Potter? My name's Shanna Bentley. I'm guessing you're Harry Potter's Lily?" She asked, sounding pleasantly interested.

"Yeah...." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Shanna nodded, knowingly, "I get it - strict 'no conversation' topic. Well.... what do _you_ want to talk about?" She asked, exploring her new bed and bedside table.

"How about I talk about my family - _after_ you talk about yours?" Lily proposed, as she got off her bed and began to rummage through her trunk for her pajamas.

"Alright," Mimi popped up, her short blonde hair fanning out around her ears, "Well, I-"

She was interrupted by the door opening again, admitting three more girls.

"Hi," the leader, a tall black-haired girl, said quietly, shyly.

"Hey, we were just going to talk about our families, want to join?" Mimi asked, addressing all three.

"Sure," the black-haired girl said, scanning the trunks until she found her name - two beds to the right of Lily. The other two each made their way to their beds - one to the bed right next to Lily's, on the right, and the other to the left of Shanna, against the wall.

Lily looked at Mimi, who was pulling on a shirt with a picture of a pink cartoon moose and 'moose' written across the bottom. "Want to go from left to right?" Mimi suggested, looking over at the blonde to the left of Shanna.

"Hi," the girl gave a nervous and uncertain wave. She was a little chubby, but sweet looking, with long blonde hair and black rectangular glasses. "My name is Amanda Frank. I'm from London. My mom's a witch and my dad's a muggle," she looked like she didn't know what else to say, so the girls gladly prompted her.

"Do you have any siblings at Hogwarts?" Lily asked, pulling on her long plaid flannel pajama pants.

"I have a younger brother, but he's only two," Amanda explained.

"Can I call you Mandy?" Mimi asked, taking off her sparkling dangly earrings.

"Sure," Amanda's smile widened.

"What did you do at home before coming to Hogwarts?" Shanna asked, as she combed her hair carefully.

"Well I went through muggle primary school."

"Me too!" Lily grinned.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," Mandy nodded, "And I watched a lot of television," she laughed, "And the computer." She looked over to Shanna, "You?"

"Well," Shanna put down her brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "My name is Shanna Bentley. My parents are both magical, so I didn't go to muggle school - but I did watch muggle television, occasionally," she pulled off her shirt to reveal a pastel pink lacy camisole. "I'm an only child," she shrugged, "There's not much more to tell." She pulled on a pair of terrycloth shorts, and looked to her right, "Mimi?"

Mimi beamed, and grabbed a little clock out of her trunk, "My name is Melinda Sant, but I go by Mimi," she repeated, setting the alarm for the morning, "I'm muggle born, but I just love the - "

She was interrupted, yet again, by two girls coming through the door, giggling like mad.

"Oh, sorry." One of the girls, with rich coffee colored skin and thick, french-braided black hair, gave a little mock bow, laughing, "'Scuse me for interrupting. I'm Marine," she went to the bed on the far right, and her companion went to the last empty bed, right next to it, between Marine and the other black-haired girl.

"No problem," Mimi shrugged, "We were just introducing ourselves. That on the end with the beautiful long blonde hair is Mandy Frank - halfblood, next to her is Shanna Bentley - pureblood, and I'm Mimi Sant - muggle born," she said, and grabbed a bright neon pink blanket, draping it over herself. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I was saying that I absolutely _love_ the wizarding world. My parents are somewhat minor celebrities in the muggle world, so they have the excuse that I'm attending an exclusive Swiss boarding school," she giggled, "I had to persuade them to get me all of the normal wizarding household objects - you know, a clock, a mirror - it was rather fun!"

Lily couldn't help but enjoy Mimi's reaction.

"I can't wait to start learning magic - look at this!" She took out a book and her wand, and flipped to a dog-eared page. "_Azuralius,_" she said, and ran her wand down a strand of hair, turning it a Caribbean sea blue. "Isn't that so _cool_?!" She grinned.

"What book is that?" Asked Mandy, looking interested.

"It's called Easy Cosmetic Spells," Mimi answered, "You should try it; I'm sure you'd look great with white highlights!"

Mandy smiled back, "Maybe some other time."

"Anyway, I went to muggle school through primary school - like you, Mandy - and now I'm here." She looked over at Lily, "Your turn."

Lily laughed. "Okay, then: I'm Lily Potter, pureblood, but I went to muggle school - "

"Did you say Potter?" Asked the girl to Lily's right with the bouncy brown curls.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, already knowing what would come next.

"As in, Harry Potter?" The girl asked.

"Yes, he's my dad," Lily answered, trying not to sound rude.

"So _you_ were the one in line," the girl sounded almost satisfied, "I _thought_ I heard something about 'not being your dad.'"

"Oh... yeah, that was me," Lily mumbled, blushing.

"You can continue," the girl said, nodding at her encouragingly.

"Er. Right. Well. I went to muggle school, like them," she nodded to Mimi and Mandy, "I have two brothers here, and two cousins, and three cousins who've graduated. So I already know a lot about Hogwarts from my family." She didn't mention the fake diary. "I go by Lily, sometimes Lil. And, yeah, my dad's Harry Potter."

"Is your brother James?" Asked the Asian girl three beds to Lily's right.

"Yeah," Lily smiled a little wider.

"Oh," the girl murmured, blushing.

"He's cute," Marine grinned, and Lily looked somewhat disgusted, "But I'm sure you don't want to hear that," she laughed.

"Well, you obviously don't have to live with him...." Lily was glad not to get the load of questions she had gotten in the sorting line.

The curly-haired girl to Lily's right caught Lily's eye and continued the introductions. "My name is Jaelle Thompson - nick name Janie," she explained, "I'm pureblood, and I have a younger sister who was just born five months ago, Gretchen. I also have an older sister, who's a seventh year Ravenclaw, her name's Kathleen. I have a tabby cat, Mr. Nimbus, who's with my sister right now, and an owl named Cosette who's in the owlery. I'm from Surrey." She looked to her right at the black haired girl who was changing into her pajamas, "Jaden?"

The girl blushed, and pulled on a large black and white striped shirt. "Well, my name's Jaden Apple. I'm a muggleborn, and," she noticed the somewhat envious looks of some of the other girls, "I _know_ I look like I'm thirteen. Please don't point it out."

"I think you're very pretty," Mimi smiled, encouragingly, as she took her contacts out of her dark blue eyes and slid on a pair of silver-framed glasses.

"Er... thanks," Jaden smiled uncertainly, and continued, "I'm an only child. I do have an owl, but I haven't named it yet. I haven't really tried magic, yet, except for the accidental stuff. I'm a bit nervous," she admitted.

"I'm Andrea - Andie - Liu." The Asian girl cut off the awkward silence, hugging a scarlet throw pillow to her chest, "My mum's Cho Chang, and my dad's Marius Liu - I'm a halfblood," she told them, "I didn't go to muggle school. I have an older brother, Moon, but he's a squib, he dropped out of Hogwarts three years ago after his first year." At the confused looks from some of the other girls Andie explained, "A squib is someone born into a wizarding family, but he can barely do magic. He's in muggle school now," she added.

"And I'm Marine Owens," Marine flitted on the edge of rudeness as she very _nearly_ cut Andie off, "I was sorted under my father's surname - Gail - but my parents are divorced, and I live with my mum, so I like to go by her last name, Owens," she explained. "I'm a muggleborn, too. I did go to muggle school, and I'm more used to the muggle things, I have to admit. I have an older brother, who's twenty, and at home I have a dog."

"I'm tired," Mimi announced, almost randomly. "No offense," she added to Marine, completely sincerely.

"None taken," Marine smiled back.

"I'm going to go to sleep, then," Mimi said, pulling the curtain around her bed closed, "My alarm's set for seven thirty," she added from behind the heavy curtain.

"Right - I'm going to sleep," Marine yawned.

"Me too," Andie agreed quickly, and her light went out as well.

"Goodnight," Lily called to the other rapidly distinguishing lights, as she curled up, letting her mind stem the flow of her nervous thoughts as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lily, morning," Mimi called to Lily as she opened the curtains on the windows, letting the light flood in. It was the way she began every new school year, ever since Lily's first year.

"Mornugh," Lily groaned, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes, sleepily.

"Come on, you have to get up - breakfast starts in 2 minutes." Mimi said happily, shoving the alarm clock at Lily's face. It read 7:43.

Lily scrambled up, stretching and yawning, "You've been up for 15 minutes?" She asked. Glancing around, she saw most of the other beds empty.

"Mmhmm," Mimi nodded, turning her eyes to her trunk to search for her flip flops (technically against the dress code, but since when did Mimi care?).

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," Lily shrugged, getting up and stretching like a cat before looking through her trunk for the day's clothes.

"Lily, do you mind?" Mandy asked from one of the room's few muggle outlets, where she held what Lily had originally referred to as 'the magic hair wand.' In her first year, she'd looked at the burning metal barrel with shock, until Mandy had explained it was only a curling iron. Mandy still joked about her reaction, and Lily continued to point out that people didn't _bring_ curling irons to school, so how could she have known?

"We're at school now, Mandy," Lily reminded her, waving her wand in a self-explanitory manner.

"Oh - right," Mandy shook her head, tossing aside the hair instrument, and taking out her wand. "_Stemos._" She held moved her wand in a large circle, holding one strand of hair with her other hand, and when she let go, the hair fell into a deep wave. "Perfect," she grinned, "Stay," she ordered the hair, as she moved on to the next strand, then the next, until it was all set in waves, still reaching past her shoulders and down her back.

"And again - you're welcome," Lily smirked as Mandy stuck her tongue out at her friend. Lily had first introduced the spell to Mandy in their first year, and Mandy continued to use it frequently, through first, second, third, and now their fourth year. Lily pulled on her jeans, a t-shirt, and trainers, slipped on her robe, and grabbed her school bag. "Time?" She asked Mimi.

"7:49," Mimi responded. She was wearing an interesting outfit, and her hair had her classic colorful streaks - front bangs dipped in a blueberry color. She had on a light cotton dark green shirt with gold writing in some foreign language, a denim skirt with pink and white striped tights, and black wellies with white stars.

"Er... nice shoes," Lily smiled, not at all trying to be mean. Mimi had been the owner of her own style for as long as Lily had known her. And, while Lily felt her own style had matured, Mimi was still taken with childlike accessories.

"Oh..." Mimi glanced at her boots, "Happen to know an anti-squeaking charm?" She asked, hopefully.

"Not off the top of my head..." Lily pulled out her fake diary, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, and turned to chapter six, looking under 'sneaking.' "Yes," she grinned as she found an anti-squeak sort of spell, "_Muffliato_," She muttered, pointing her wand at Mimi's wellies.

Mimi bounced around a bit, and no sound emerged, "Thanks," she said, satisfied. She grabbed her robes.

"I'm going down for breakfast," announced Shanna.

"Good, I'll come with you," Lily said, following her out of the room, and down to the common room.

"Lily!" Archer was right behind them as they went to the exit, "Wait up."

Lily paused, and Shanna sent a surprised look between Lily and Archer, poking Lily in the ribs. "Yes?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Happy birthday!" Archer smothered her in a huge bear hug, grinning, and Lily laughed as she wrestled herself free. "I haven't gotten you a present _yet_, but I _promise_ I'm getting you one," he told her, nodding excitedly.

It was the same every year - the bad part about having a birthday so early in the year. "You really don't have to..." Lily told him, but knew he would. She said it every year, and he still managed to give her a gift by nightfall.

"Oh, please, of course I do." Archer grinned, "Well... bye!" He gave a mock little wave, smiling crookedly, and left the common room.

"Oh, he's so cute," Shanna nodded, approvingly, "How did you guys meet, again? Neighbors, was it?"

Lily snorted, "Yeah, right," she said, sarcastically, "I met him the night of sorting. We went to the first dance together - as friends."

Shanna laughed, "Suuure. That's what you tried to convince us all."

"Oh, please, I was only elev- er... twelve." She amended herself. It was hard to get used to being nearly a year older than others in her year.

"Well, happy birthday. I'll give you your gift tonight," Shanna shrugged, "Come on, I'm starving."

-----

"Happy birthday, Lil!" James thumped her on the back as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, happy birfday," Al greeted her through his toast.

"Thanks," Lily beamed.

James cupped his hand around her ear and whispered, "We're moving your party to a new location this year - meet us in the Room of Requirement during your free period. Bring your friends, but tell them it's a normal room."

At Lily's puzzled look, he added, "Can't let _all_ of Uncle George's secrets out, can we?"

"Ah."

"And these," James picked up the wrapped packages that had just been dropped by their mother's owl, "Will wait till then."

Lily scowled at him, "Fine," she grumbled, bitterly.

"Aw, cheer up, Lily!" Rose smiled, inviting Shanna to sit next to her next to Lily. Shanna declined, instead sitting down the table with some others from their year, "It _is_ your birthday - and your first day of fourth year! Halfway through!"

"Which reminds me," Al said, swallowing as he looked in his bag, "These are for you guys." He pulled out a handful of papers, and put them on the table. "Timetables," he explained, handing Lily hers. As a Gryffindor prefect he had first dibs on picking up yearly schedules. "First day means no electives, so we'll all have the same free period," he smiled, "So I'm guessing we'll see you before dinner. We might be able to miss most of dinner, too, since it's an early night and free-for-all supper."

Lily grinned, picking up her timetable, "Thanks."

"It's your birthday!" Mimi hugged Lily from behind, her bangled wrists clinking.

"Yep," Lily turned around to talk to Mimi, and caught Jaden, Janie, and Mandy entering the hall, giving them a happy little wave. They waved back, and she turned back to Mimi, "Where're Marine and Andie?" She asked.

"Oh, you know them - late, as usual." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Well, they'll show up at some point," she shrugged, "They still have half and hour till classes."

Rose let out a little giggle, and at Lily's raised eyebrow, cracked a grin, "Nothing, it's just... remember your first day?"

Immediately James groaned, and Lily burst into laughter, scooting to give Mimi a seat on her lap. James rolled his eyes, "How could I forget? 'Hey - you're James Potter.' Yes, I know, Or, at least, I would hope so. 'Er... you're Lily's brother.' Er... yes? 'That's all I had to say.' Right. Giggle giggle, ha ha." He shook his head, but a smile broke his deadpan look. "Honest to god, those girls will be the death of me."

"Sorry we're late!" Marine called, loudly, as she and Andie burst through the doors, rushing to the Gryffindor table. She came up behind Lily, giving her a quick peck on the top of the head, "Happy birthday! We were just-"

"Hello, James," Andie interrupted her friend, blushing and poking Marine in the ribs.

"Good morning, you two. Late, again?" He was obviously tired of their attempts at his attention.

"I was up all night... you know... fitful dreams..." Andie shot him a purposeful gaze under her eyelashes, and Marine held back laughter.

"...Right." James turned back to Lily, standing and thumping his hands on the table with an air of finality, "I'm gonna go find Arran," He said, obviously trying to escape the onslaught of teenage girls. "See you at lunch-" He excused himself, moving to the other end of the table, where his 'mature' seventh-year friends were having a miniature food fight.

"Lily," Rose leaned in front of Mimi, "You should go say hi to Hugo - I'm sure he wants to wish you a happy birthday."

Lily stood, looking over the Hufflepuff table to the Ravenclaws. "I'll be right back," she told her friends, walking over to the far side of the Ravenclaws, squeezing between the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. "Hugo," she poked him, smiling. It was actually only her second or third time visiting him at his own house table. Usually, she'd beckon him over to her own.

"Lily!" He stood up and hugged her, and Lily saw over his shoulder Scorpius Malfoy. He looked up when he heard Hugo's outburst, his eyes registering - for just a minute - surprise. When he looked at her, she let go of Hugo, turning her back to Scorpius, her face slightly flushed, though she wasn't sure why. "Happy birthday," Hugo grinned, pulling a wrapped package out of his bag.

"Save that till free period - we're meeting in that room from the book." She pointedly said vaguely, trying to get him to understand. He got it right away.

"Alright, see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hugo said, smiling, and giving her a last hug as she stood to go.

Returning to the Gryffindor table, Lily felt funny... like someone was watching her. When she looked back toward Hugo, he was back to talking with his housemates - but someone else was looking at her.

Lily met Scorpius' gaze head-on. She matched his intense stare, studying him. He was talking to the people at his table, out of the corner of his mouth, still looking straight at Lily. He pointed at her, and she swore she could see the word 'Potter' on his lips. He was torn between a smile and a smirk, it seemed, but Lily could only stare. Finally, he turned to his friend, glancing only once back at Lily, and she turned away as well, allowing herself a secretive smile.

"Sound good?" Shanna had joined their group, and stood next to Lily now.

"Er... what?" Lily asked, clueless, "Can you repeat that?"

"Class starts in 15. Let's get there early. Sound good?" Shanna repeated, in an exaggeratedly slow tone, and rolled her eyes, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her out of the hall.

"Er... right." Lily glanced once more at the Slytherin table, and saw Scorpius look quickly away, talking to a younger boy.

"Who do you keep staring at? Is it the Malfoy boy?" Shanna asked, not caring how nosey she sounded.

"No," Lily said, lying easily, "I was looking at my cousin. What do we have first, then?" They paused at the top of one staircase and the bottom of another, and Lily peered over Shanna's timetable.

Shanna gave her freckled friend a suspicious look, but let her off. "We've got morning potions," Shanna answered, "With the Slytherins... oh, _goodie_..." her voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.

"Wow - especially anti-Slytherin this year, huh? I thought you were the one always calling us out on the stuff?"

"Oh, please," Shanna laughed, bitterly, "Miss 'I'm above house rivalry' - _you_ left before we took the long route last night: All of the corridors on the way up had Gryffindor-bashing and Slytherin slogans all over the walls and doors," Shanna rolled her eyes, "Somehow they managed to beat us with barely 20 minutes in the hall before us." Her eyes burned, yearning for vengeance.

"That's obnoxious." Lily scowled at Shanna, realizing that she _had_ seen some of the graffiti on her way up to the common room after the feast, as well. "But still-" She repeated the mantra she'd burned into her head in her first year, "Not all Gryffindors are the same, so why should all Slytherins be?"

"Why don't you ask _them_?" Shanna suggested, sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "See if _you_ get a straight answer."

Lily shrugged, "Maybe I will." She challenged.

Shanna's eyes widened, and Lily saw that her eyes were really more gold than brown, "I'm not serious," she clarified, looking at Lily as though she were a lunatic, "Not only would you risk extreme bodily injury - but it's _rude_." She had actually begun to smile, "Still, it's tempting," she snickered.

"I know a shortcut-" Lily changed the topic before Shanna could begin her campaign. She took Shanna's arm and dragged her to the side, toward a tapestry on the wall. Glancing around surreptitiously, she took out her wand and tapped the tapestry, "_Memendros_," she muttered, and pushed the tapestry aside to reveal a long chute-like slide.

"You first," Shanna took a step behind Lily, looking apprehensive.

"Fine." Lily felt the thrill of danger tickle her brain - she hadn't tried this one before - as she stepped forward and whizzed down the slide a good two floors, at least. "Come on!" She called to Shanna, stepping aside and checking the area to make sure it was all clear.

"Coming!" Shanna called, and was soon standing next to Lily, looking flushed. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around, disoriented.

Lily glanced around, finding her bearings. "I think we're near the Slytherin common room..." she said, uncertainly. A half-moment later, she nodded, more assuredly, "The potions classroom is just around that corner." She pointed down the corridor. She turned to the chute and repeated the incantation, watching in awe as the stone sealed up her short cut.

"Well done," Shanna grinned, impressed.

"Thank my Uncle, he told me about that one." Lily said, not mentioning his other useful tricks.

"Then tell him I appreciate it," Shanna said, absently, leading Lily around the corner, where - indeed - their fellow fourth years were walking into the dingy classroom. Lily and Shanna halted where they were, just watching for a second.

"Too scared to face a teacher, Potter?" The snide and blatantly arrogant voice came from behind.

"Excuse me?" Lily turned, furious. She hadn't been picked on in _years_. She'd made it clear in her first year that she wasn't interested in house rivalry, and anyone who provoked her had it coming to them. As she set her eyes on the boy who'd taunted her, she realized he obviously didn't know her. He was probably a year older, not in any of her classes - a black-haired boy with Slytherin robes.

"I told you they were all the same. Slytherins." Shanna smirked, standing beside Lily, firmly, and laughed, as though sharing a private joke, which Lily caught on to immediately.

"I guess you were right-" Lily started.

"What _about_ Slytherins?" the boy cut Lily off, his voice venomous and his tone bristling, defensively.

"Oh you know the stereotype," Shanna said, vaguely, "And you just keep proving them right." Lily laughed with her.

"You're just like your father," the boy spat at Lily, his face flushing with anger, "Cocky and stupid."

"Those are Slytherin traits, you dolt," Shanna retorted, as Lily's face whitened.

"You don't know anything about my dad," she said, her voice scarily calm, and her face pale.

"Please: my father knew enough about him," the boy was torn between obvious pleasure at Lily's reaction, and a barely hidden fear of her stony calm.

"And who, may I ask, is your father?" Lily asked, coldly, already guessing based on her father's school stories. Goyle, perhaps? Or Zabini?

"Smith. Zacharias Smith."

Lily was shocked. She'd only ever heard that name when mentioning her father's resistance group, Dumbledore's Army. She tried to recall what she could about him, and remembered what she'd read in her aunt's book. He had been the seeker for Hufflepuff after Cedric Diggory had been murdered. That was one reason for him to be jealous of her father. And, apparently, he was never an enthusiastic member of the DA. Still - a Hufflepuff giving birth to a Slytherin?

Lily gathered all of these facts into a comeback. "Your father was - is - a weasel. He was _never_ a good seeker, _or_ dueler, and he was a Hufflepuff," she sneered, hoping to wound his pride.

"You're one to talk about weasels - you're half Weasley, after all," he retorted, and smirked as he broke out into an old, long-forgotten song, "_Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win; Weasley is our king!_"

"Shut up, Smith," Shanna snapped, worriedly watching Lily go from white to red.

"Why should I? She shouldn't talk about quidditch skills when her uncle was the worst keeper in Hogwarts history."

"I'm not my _uncle's_ daughter, am I?" Lily asked, barely holding her temper in check. "I'm my mother's. And she was known, in her Hogwarts days, if you remember, for her outstanding bat-bogey hex. One she taught me at a very young age," her voice was part warning, part wishing that he'd egg her on again, "I'm quite good," she assured him.

"Save it for the duels," Smith muttered, backing down as Mandy and Mimi came and stood behind Lily and Shanna, immediately looking concerned and intrigued. He pushed past them, leaving the corridor, moodily.

"What was that about?" Mimi asked, curious.

"Typical Slytherin behavior," Lily spat, grabbing Shanna and dragging her into the classroom as Mimi and Mandy followed, exchanging confused and interested looks.

* * *

**A/N: **This is hard for me to edit, as it was all meant to take place in Lily's first year. Smith (you'll find out his first name in the next chapter, hahahhaha) was going to be a first year with her, but, in order for this to work, she could not have met him before, so now he's a year older. Other things have to change, as well.... for the sake of this, I'm going to assume that Lily hasn't had real interaction/problems with Slytherins since her first year, and since then has kept them at bay by her reputation and generally indifferent manner... I'll be doing a lot of revising as I go. So - I'm giving you guys double duty here, from me - I think you owe me some reviews! So go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**-**

"_Milan?_" Lily laughed loudly as she and Shanna walked to their next class, transfiguration.

"I know - honestly, I thought he would be Zacharias II from his father's ego," Shanna smirked, and laughed with Lily, "But no, he's named after a fashion capital." She giggled, "I wonder if he's stylish..." she sounded curious, "It's hard to tell under the robe."

Lily giggled, "You'll just have to wait until the dance."

"The dance!" Shanna looked surprised, "I completely forgot! How do I manage to do that _every year_? You're lucky - you'll just go with Archer again-"

"What about me?" The boy in question bounded up to them, grinning from ear to ear, and gestured to a group of his friends, farther behind them, who picked up their pace.

"We were just talking about the dance," Lily explained.

"Oh," Archer adopted a crooked goofy half-smile, "You don't have to worry about that, I guess." He laughed a bit - they'd been going to the dance together since first year, and it had basically become a tradition. Archer's friends, Q-tip (real name Quirren; a spikey-haired brunette version of Lily's Uncle George in spirit and mischief) and Aidrian (Archer's calmer, more level-headed and poised best friend), gave the girls a little wave as they drew level with Archer.

"You," Shanna pointed at Aidrian, a look of keen decision on her face, "Do you want to come to the start-of-year dance with me?" She asked, with a surprisingly conversational tone contrasting with her facial expression.

Adrian blinked his bright blue eyes, looking pleasantly surprised, but nodded. "Of course," he smiled - though his smile was far calmer and much less toothy than those of his friends.

"Great," Shanna had a twisted half smile, half smirk, and looked thoroughly satisfied. She checked her watch, "We've got four minutes; I guess we should get to class."

--------------~-------------

Lily was shocked the minute she walked into the Transfiguration classroom. Never in a million years would she have suspected what she saw. The last three years, transfiguration had been taught by the kind - if strict - Professor Laslo. Headmistress McGonagall hadn't made mention of this, had she? Looking at the unpleasant surprise on her friends' faces, Lily was sure she musn't have. Frantically, Lily tried to recall the feast the night before - she thought she's seen Laslo's head among those at the table... or had she? She assured herself that she had, or, at the very least, that this platinum-haired head of house had _not_ been introduced as changing positions. But there was, apparently, no denying it: Draco Malfoy was her transfiguration professor.

He didn't seem nearly as surprised as she - he merely looked up at her little group and asked, cooly; "Names?"

"Pentrough, Potter, Bentley, Roland, Dirk." Archer rattled off their names, and then found his way to a desk in the back of the room. Lily waited for a moment, then pulled Shanna to the front of the room - she knew she'd have to play extra attention during this class, now. Aidrian ended up on Shanna's other side, and Q-tip took the seat in the back by Archer.

The class filed in quickly - the only all-Gryffindor class for the fourth years - and soon Lily saw her other dorm-mates finding seats and taking out their textbooks and wands.

"Transfiguration." Malfoy stated, standing up and moving to stand in front of his desk, "The act - no, the _art_ - of turning one object into another." His cold, grey eyes wandered over each student, as though examining them from the inside out. "I've heard from Professor Laslo of some of you - those poor unfortunate clods who spend hours trying to transfigure a mouse into a teacup-" his eyes lingered on Q-tip, who immediately straightened, flushing, "But by the end of this year, I assure you; you will each be able to turn a menagerie into a tea set, or whatever you please," he sounded bitter. "I hate the basics," he hissed. "But, because you are still young, naïve, brainless _twits_." He paused, glaring at them all, "....We must start there." He scanned over each of them again. "You may think that just because your _wand_ is good at transfiguration, _you_ will be. That is _never_ the case. If you are cocky and stupid enough to believe that you will not need to work you are _sorely_ mistaken.

"Transfiguration requires power, focus, and patience." He glared down at Lily, who met his gaze squarely, though terrified. "I do not hesitate to give detentions," Malfoy moved on, "And I will deduct - _ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Roland!_" Malfoy waved his wand at a candy looking suspiciously like a Nosebleed Nougat that Q-tip was taking out of his school bag.

Q-tip reddened even deeper than he had been before.

"No food in my class, and _especially_ no Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items. If I find that this is a Nosebleed Nougat, as I suspect, there will be serious consequences." Malfoy dropped the candy in to his other hand. "Perhaps you'd like to taste-test it for me?" His voice was a dreadful, foreboding sound.

Q-tip held his composure, "If you think-"

"Of course I do. Come here, Roland," Malfoy beckoned him to the front of the class, darkly. "Eat it," he ordered, handing the sweet to Q-tip.

Q-tip opened his mouth, and was about to pop the candy in when, suddenly, he was holding a mouse. He yelled out and dropped the creature, which scurried out of the door and down the corridor.

"Detention, Roland. During free period today." Malfoy smirked, as Q-tip, deathly pale, panted in shock.

"That was just awful..." Shanna breathed, not moving her mouth so as not to give away the sound.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, still as well.

"Well then," Malfoy rubbed his hands together, in malicious glee, "Shall we begin?"

---------~---------

Lily left transfiguration part satisfied and part deeply disturbed. She'd managed to evade punishment, but Gryffindor had lost another 25 points through the lesson. Malfoy was obviously not a fan of the house. Perhaps because he was the Slytherin head of house. In fact, he'd been head of Slytherin house for all of Lily's years at Hogwarts, but until now Lily had believed that he only _taught_ N.E.W.T. level potions and politics courses.

"That was _awful_," Q-tip groaned as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I know," Lily agreed, as the whole class headed toward dinner, "He's a strange man."

"Demented and sadistic," Archer was still red from his own encounter with the Dragon.

"Don't tickle him while he's sleeping," Mimi giggled, to blank stares. "You know," she pointed at the Hogwarts crest on her copy of Hogwarts: A Revised Retelling of History, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Draco? It's the school motto," she explained.

Lunch was a silent, brooding affair. Lily decided to leave her grumbling classmates to visit her cousin.

Sliding into the seat across from him, she already felt the warmth returning to her. "How was your first day of classes?" She asked hugo, helping herself to a bit of his lunch.

"Great. I had herbology with Neville - Professor Longbottom - and Potions with Slughorn. I'm surprised that he's still teaching - he seems a bit old."

"Still; he's a great teacher," Lily defended the old man, "Shanna really loves him, it's her favorite class."

"How nice. I'm surprised he was in Slytherin."

"He was in Slytherin?" Lily gaped. As Hugo continued to talk, she looked over his shoulder, and was immediately caught by the snare of curiosity when she saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was talking to Smith, scowling. Lily looked in her bag and took out an extendable ear, feeding it toward the Slytherin table on the ground.

"...Easy money. Dirt shouldn't be too hard to find, from her father's fame to her stupid pride," Smith was saying, sounding pleased and arrogant, "For another few galleons I'll do some more work for you."

"Ten galleons, you find me her class schedule and where she'll be during free period. Five more for you to piss off after that. Meet me by the boy's loo between third and fourth class," Scorpius ordered, and there was a clink as coins changed hands.

"Am I allowed to ask what for?" Smith sounded greedily curious, glad to get in with an older student that had such powerful connections.

"What part of 'piss off' don't you understand?" Scorpius snapped. "You _answer_ questions, not _ask_."

"Fine, fine." Smith backed down, and Lily heard the sound of shifting fabric and saw over Hugo's shoulder Smith moving to sit with his fifth year friends.

There was silence, before Lily heard scratching of quill on parchment and a breathing of: "Organize... info... between free period... and supper... in Moaning Myrtle's..."

Lily wound the extendable ear back up - she knew where she'd be after her birthday party. And perhaps she'd discover what all of this was about - she was relatively certain that it was... well, her.

"Lily?" Hugo waved a hand in front of her face, looking both interested and irritated.

"Sorry," she tucked the ear into her bag, "What did you say?"

"I'll send you a letter," he joked, "The last thing I said was that your friends probably want you back now."

"Ok," she stood up, "Have a nice day," she said, vaguely, and Hugo snickered as she left.

* * *

**A/N: **Admittedly short, this was originally going to be the second half of chapter six. Due to the reconfiguration and my schedule, this seems to work just fine. I am shocked and, indeed, appalled that no one has reviewed. I have it on the BEST authority that at least three people have alerts for this story - so shouldn't I have at least three reviews? Hm? Well, maybe that'll guilt trip ya. =P


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**-**

Charms with the petite and withered Flitwick was beyond enjoyable for Lily, who excelled easily, despite the annoying influence of the Slytherins with whom the Gryffindors shared the class. Then she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Dean Thomas - retired auror and friend of her father's - where she was able to catch up with Linus Abbot - her Hufflepuff friend and partner for the first half of class - and worked with Janie for the rest. Last, she had herbology with Neville Longbottom, who was a long time friend of the family and the head of Gryffindor house. She worked with Jaden, Aidrian, and a Hufflepuff - Marian Kay - as they harvested sonorus bulbs. Lily couldn't deny that she enjoyed her classes with the Hufflepuffs far more than those with the Slytherins.

"Miss Potter, please stay after class," Neville asked her, smiling, as the rest of the class was dismissed.

"Yes, Professor?" Lily asked, wondering why he would possibly need to see her - she'd always seemed to do well in his class.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Neville enveloped her in a hug. "You did great today - here, I've got you a gift," he dug into his desk, "Just... let me find it..." Neville was a chronic forgetter.

"Don't worry about it - I wouldn't open it now, anyway - I've got a party waiting for me," she explained, and couldn't help grinning.

"In the Room of Requirement?" Neville asked, and nodded when Lily blinked, widely. "James informed me earlier. Your brothers are smart. Al may _look_ like his father, but James _acts_ like him."

Lily shifted uncomfortably, "Er..."

"Oh, go ahead to your party," Neville shooed her, "I'll bring it along when I find it."

Lily hurried up to the castle, finding her way to the Room of Requirement. She walked by twice, and found herself faced with a dark redwood door.

"_Happy birthday, Lily!_" The roar was deafening as she opened the door, and she grinned.

"Happy birthday, Lil," James gave her a one-armed squeeze and ushered her over to a table where a surprisingly large pile of gifts had accumulated.

"Mine first," Al pushed a wrapped box into her hands.

"No - first Lily gets some sweets," James pushed the box back, and offered Lily a tray of Honeydukes candies. "Have the toffee."

She did - and it was delicious - and then she began to open her gifts. She noticed that everyone was there - even those who hadn't come to the parties her brothers had thrown previously, in the Gryffindor common room - from her relatives, to her friends, to her relatives' friends and her friends' relatives. And, apparently everyone had felt the need to get her a gift.

She got multiple books, from Albus and Rose and Hugo and some of Hugo's friends, Ben and Thatcher. She ended up with tomes including Quidditch Through the Ages (which Lily had checked out from the library so many times, she practically owned the school copy), Charm Your Own Cheese, How Muggles Changed History, Scar: A Biography of Harry Potter (which Lily had never actually read), All You Need to Know About Quidditch, and a copy of Easy Cosmetic Spells from Mimi ("Good lord, Lil, now you can stop borrowing mine!"). Marine and Andie gave her a scrapbook, as they'd done every year, and more film for her camera, and Jaden had given Lily a gift certificate to some muggle store she (Jaden) loved. Janie gave her a wand care kit, and Mandy some CD's. Shanna gave her a moleskin backpack ("Because I saw that Slytherin boy sneaking during Charms"). Archer gave her a snitch, wishing her luck for the upcoming re-tryouts of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and - from Q-tip, who was serving his detention with Malfoy - a bag of Honeydukes sweets. Aidrian gave her a set of enchanted galleons, and Arran a set of non-released sugar quill flavors, from s'mores to blackberry pie to bubblegum. Finally, James handed over his gift.

"You weren't allowed in first year, but I figured you've paid your dues for long enough..." He explained, as she unwrapped it and gaped.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, taking the slender mixed-wood handle of the Double Eclipse out of its wrapping.

"Well, Mum and Dad pitched in, too. And Al, Rose, and Hugo," James added, blushing a little.

"It's perfect," Lily said, and, embarrassed, gave her brothers short little pecks on their cheeks.

"Dad sent you something else, too. It's in your dorm. This is from the grandparents," he handed over a large box from Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley.

It was a golden sweater, with a tiny scarlet heart at the base of the neck. There was also Mr. Weasley's newly patented converter (magic to electricity) so that she could charge her newest laptop (Macbook Pro, purchased just over the summer) from anywhere, without using an outlet.

"And Benji sent you a package, too - more CD's, I expect - it's up in your room." Al explained. Benji was her pen pal 'across the pond': a muggleborn who attended a wizarding school in Washington, D.C. Lily had been in contact with her through her muggle primary school, and was shocked when they'd received acceptance letters around the same time.

"Lily! Lily!" Neville burst through the door, "I was just in the staff lounge - you've got quite a few admirers," he shoved a few packages onto the table. "Here," he handed her a package.

She unwrapped it, and found a briefcase. "Er... thanks," she put on a smile.

Neville laughed, "Look," he opened the case, revealing three trays of little compartments filled with different things. "I felt bad for the petty cards I'd been giving you - this should make up for the first three years," he said, proudly, and explained, "You can use it for storing potions ingredients, too, but right now the trays have some useful little plants," he pointed at some labels, "Mandrake root, puffer pod, sonorus bulbs, pickled rosh thorns..."

"Wow," Lily was impressed, "Thank you, Neville."

"Oh, this is from the Headmistress, this is from Luna, this is from Slughorn, and that's from Hermione. The envelope is from Malfoy," he sounded surprised, and almost wary.

Lily just shrugged - she'd been surprised her first year, but after three years, she wasn't. Clarisse, being so polite, had sent her a nice birthday card every year. Still, always curious, she opened it first. She laughed. "Clarisse is sending a veela hair perfume by land mail," she sounded intrigued. "Wow, veela... isn't that slightly illegal?"

"Yep," Neville sighed, "But Malfoy never did care. Still, I'm surprised he didn't give you a birthday detention."

Lily reached for the package from Luna. "Ooh," she had unwrapped a thick black fur cloak, and a letter explaining that it was made of furble fur, and that Luna wished her a very happy birthday. Hermione sent her her regular useful gift of multiple gift certificates to both muggle stores and Flourish and Blotts, and Slughorn (his first year giving Lily a gift) sent her an exclusive invitation to tea on Friday. Headmistress McGonagall, who had given the same gift to both of her brothers in their respective fourth years, gave her a copy of Godric Gryffindor's famed sword, and a tiny note. _That_ Lily hadn't suspected.... in a guilty-sounding script, McGonagall confided that she'd sent another gift, hidden inside some of Lily's other mail; a tiny vial of the forbidden substance, phoenix tears.

As James attempted to peek over her shoulder, Lily tucked the note away, explaining it was just birthday well wishes. "This has, beyond a doubt, been the best birthday ever." Lily grinned, "Now I think we should finish up our free period in our own common rooms."

With that, all of the party guests (or, at least, those that hadn't already excused themselves) were dismissed to go back to their common rooms or offices. All, that is, except for carefully packed her gifts - one at a time - into her enchanted school bag (the Potter/Weasley family members' first year gift from the Headmistress - a bag that seemed neverendingly deep) and headed on her way to Moaning Myrtle's second floor lavatory.

She carefully placed her school bag inside of her moleskin bag, so if she was caught, no evidence would be found. The teachers wouldn't catch her, of course, but she wasn't worried about them. She was going to spy on Scorpius. As Lily made her way down a corridor, Luna rounded the corner.

"Lily! Perfect timing, this just came in for you," Luna's face was nearly covered by a large golden feather that adorned the packaging, "It's from Clarisse Malfoy. Did you get my cloak?" She asked, as she handed over the box which smelled faintly of sweet lemons, almost like lemonade or lemon drops.

"Yes, I did, thank you," Lily gave her a quick hug.

"Good," Luna smiled quickly, "Good evening." She walked off in the opposite direction than Lily was going, leaving Lily once again mystified by her ways.

Shrugging, Lily continued on her way, unwrapping the box as she walked. She paused, fumbling anxiously as a tiny bottle nearly slipped through her fingers. Taking a deep breath once the vial was secure, Lily realized it was the phoenix tears McGonagall had talked about in her note. There was barely an argument in Lily's head that it was worth unpacking now, in a little niche off the deserted hallway, to get the vial safely into her new briefcase.

It was done in short order, and, before repacking her school back into her moleskin one, she unwrapped the small glass bottle of sweet, fresh perfume. It smelled almost as intoxicating as it was. With a quick spritz of the delicious scent, she placed the bottle in it's box, tossing the box into her bag, and the bag into her moleskin. She went up against the wall around the next corner, casting a cursory glance at the bathroom through a Weasley Wizard Wheezes collapse- and extendable telescopular tube lens. All clear.

She slipped around the corner and hurried to the bathroom, leaning an ear against the door to listen. No movement. She very carefully opened the door... and immediately found herself face to face - or face to wand - with Scorpius Malfoy.

She stifled a yelp of surprise. "Oh! Er.... hello," she blushed, noticing his rather immediate proximity.

He looked surprised, and a tint of pink lightly touched his cheeks - she didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger. "So _you_ were the one with the extendable ear. And here I was going to blame it on the McKracken kid," he mused, smirking slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lily said, airily, pushing his wand down with her own hand, "And I would appreciate if you did not lurk in the girl's bathroom."

He at least had the decency to blush a little, there, but looked irritated. "Everyone knows this bathroom hasn't worked for decades," he grumbled, "And don't try to feed me those lies."

"I told you; I have absolutely no clue what on Earth you're getting at," Lily repeated, actually sounding convincing.

"Well, then..." he moved a few steps away. "...Are you all re-trying your quidditch team, then?" he asked, awkwardly.

Lily had to keep herself from laughing, but a small smile snuck its way onto her lips. Was Scorpius Malfoy trying to make _small talk_ with her? "New captain means new line-up. And now that the old seeker's gone, I've got a chance at being more than a reserve chaser."

"Oh, Right," he mumbled. There was a silence, and he took a few deep breaths. His posture changed, and he looked at Lily with an intrigued and open curiosity. Something wasn't right. Lily remembered the perfume, and suddenly felt cornered by his stare.

"Malfoy. Look, I'm going to get going..." she turned, blushing furiously, but his hand grabbed her wrist, just like it had on the train so many years ago.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you some questions," his voice was uncharacteristically friendly. Lily looked at him: in his eyes she could see his cold, dark self battling with the warm, outgoing personality brought on by the veela-hair perfume. They were nearly balanced.

"Er... alright..." She conceded, uncomfortably, and he let go of her.

"First," she could see him visibly tense, and noticed him switching his breathing to breath out through his nose and in through his mouth - he was conquering the ensnaring scent, "Why were you listening to me at lunch?" he asked, slowly gaining back control of his senses.

"I was curious," Lily answered, truthfully, entranced in watching him battle himself.

"Good enough," he said, briskly, carefully avoiding looking at her. Now they were both sitting on the stairs between the door and the toilets. "Second: what did you hear... when..." He breathed in, apparently trying to sort out his words, and, before he could fight back the other self, asked with more underlying passion than a 16 year old should possess: "Why do you smell so _good_?"

Immediately he held his nose closed with his hand, glaring at her. "Where'd you get that bloody perfume?" He asked, the raging affect somewhat ruined by his nasally voice.

Lily burst out laughing, "Your mother!" She answered, grinning as he scowled, "It's my fifteenth birthday today, it was a gift." She laughed again, unable to contain herself, "I had no idea it turned you into such a Mr. Hyde. Or should I say Dr. Jekyll? _You're_ the Mr. Hyde," she teased, adopting a slight smirk.

"Oh, ha ha," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes and scowling - though again his tone was high and nasal, sending Lily into another fit of laughter. "_Aguamenti._" Scorpius muttered, spraying Lily with a gush of water from his wand. He unplugged his nose. "Much better," he regained his smirk.

Lily sputtered, in shock. "You-" she spluttered, her teeth chattering, "You got m-me all w-w-wet," she shivered. She wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Well, now you don't smell like that stupid veela hair," Scorpius pointed out, smugly, ignoring her jitters.

Lily whimpered, shaking violently, then her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head, and she fell backward.

"...Potter?" Malfoy sounded hesitant. "Potter, stop it," his voice was part annoyed and part apprehensive. "I'm sorry, alright? ...Potter..." He started to sound scared, and leaned over Lily, checking her pulse. "Lily?" He sounded deeply concerned, and shook her shoulders lightly. "Lily! Lily, get up, come on," he pushed her hair back from her face, looking in horror at his wand that had done this to her. "Lily.... please be alright... please..." he leaned back onto his knees, covering his eyes. "Bugger," he murmured, sounding thoroughly shaken, and quite a bit worried.

"Got you," Lily pounced, knocking him over and keeping him down with her hands on his shoulders. "You called me Lily," she smirked, "Ha." Her wet hair dripped into his face and he went from hopeful, to shocked, to beyond annoyed.

"You..." he snarled, glaring at her.

"What? You admitted it! You prayed I'd be alright!" She gloated, moving to make her hair drip in his left eye.

"You..." He started again, and then smirked, "You're kinda cute..." he said, mischievously.

Lily leapt up, and walked away, flushing deeply.

"Ha." Scorpius sneered, mocking her as he got up and brushed himself off, "Got you," he added, sarcastically.

"You dirty little... bugger," she spat, feeling miserable all over again.

"Who says I was lying?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows, suggesting there was something more.

Lily's eye widened, but she quickly composed herself. "Then you've got a world of pain coming to you, courtesy of my brothers," she answered, wryly, "If you think they'd ever see me date a Slytherin - let alone a Malfoy -"

"They need a little conflict in their lives," Scorpius smirked, "Besides, who said I meant dating?" he grinned, mischievously, "Don't they all encourage interhouse 'friendships'?"

Lily gaped.

"Don't tell me _you_ don't - your cousin's in Ravenclaw, and I heard you get on fine with the Hufflepuffs. And you just got a birthday gift from the Slytherin head of house." His argument was a good one, and he knew it.

"Who are your best friends in Slytherin?" Lily asked, apparently bluntly, but plotting behind her open front.

"I dunno..." Scorpius looked dazed by her sudden change in topic, "I guess Danna and Sam - Danna Maldives and Sampson Albert," he answered, finally. He looked about to ask why, when Lily cut him off.

"So you have real _friends_ in that pit?" She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. I do," he sounded as though he wanted to stick his tongue out, but he did no such thing. "I bet _you_ can't make a friend in Slytherin - no matter _how_ hard you try."

"And you could make one in Gryffindor? You're on," Lily held out her hand, challengingly stubborn.

"Fine." He shook it, firmly.

"Whoever does it first gets...?"

"...the other to do whatever they want during one public event, The dance, if we get done that soon. If not, the next Hogsmeade weekend. If _I _ win, you do something I tell you do do, if _you_ win, I'll do it. Don't worry - I'm not completely ruthless." Despite his assurance, he grinned, reminding her of the big bad wolf: evil, and enjoying every minute of it.

"Deal."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Well."

"Good evening."

* * *

"Lily, come on, we've got to go early," James whispered as dinner began to wind down, "Dad's gift is in my dorm room and it's _top secret_."

Lily couldn't resist, and followed him eagerly, jogging to keep up.

When they reached the room, Lily waited semi-patiently as James dug a paper-wrapped package out of his trunk. "Here."

She opened it and her mouth hung open. "Oh my God," she breathed, eyes wide, "This is better than the Double Eclipse."

James smiled, "I've had it in my time here, but since this is my last year..." He chuckled a bit at her reaction. "It's the original," he explained, as the invisibility cloak fell in smooth, silky waves to the ground, shimmering.

Lily gaped, still, "From the fairy tale?" She whispered, in awe.

"Read that book Rose gave you. The one about Dad. Now shoo - go hide that."

Lily followed his orders immediately, and began reading that night.

* * *

**A/N: **So, cranking out these chapters at a good pace these last couple of days. Just giving quick review thanks:

_BellaMarie94_

_SarahWeasley_

But, in case you haven't noticed - any time someone adds your story to a favorites list, you get a notification. So I _know_ those of you who are reading, but not reviewing. *I'm watching you*

Beware, for I will seek my revenge, if you do not take heed of my warning and _review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**-**

Lily had decided the veela perfume would give her an advantage in her little game, she had performed a water-repelling spell upon herself to prevent the wetness of yesterday's escapades.

"What class do you have potions today?" Lily asked Albus, sounding nonchalant as she helped herself to toast and bacon.

"Right before lunch - and Slughorn always has to keep us late," he groaned, "I suppose I should bring a snack..." He began packing his schoolbag with miniature boxes of cereal.

Lily was glad Al was so easily distracted. She was also glad that Slughorn had a certain fondness for her, and wouldn't mind a visit before lunch. She had charms before lunch, which wouldn't be too hard to get out of, considering she could finish her work there early.

All she had left to do was put her plan into action.

**--**

"Professor... may I be excused?" Lily asked Professor Flitwick as he came around to check how the fourth years were doing with their review on the basics (levitation).

"Hm? Ah..." He looked at her fishbowl, which was hovering still as a statue, not spilling a drip, a few feet up in the air, and at Lily, who was bouncing slightly.

'_Bathroom_,' she mouthed, and a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Of course, Miss Potter," he nodded, and Lily rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the quiet sniggers from the Slytherins.

She'd decided she would have better luck with Malfoy's friends, because they may have the same reactions as him - and he seemed to cope with her well enough. So she made her way down to the potions classroom, checking her watch to make sure she was there in the last few minutes.

Putting an ear against the classroom door, she heard silence and bubbling. Good - they were still brewing. She slipped a note under the door; one that was made to find Danna Maldives and let _only_ Danna Maldives read it. She gave it a minute to reach its target before knocking on the classroom door.

"Come in," Slughorn called, and gave a little smile at seeing Lily, who returned the gesture. "Ah, Miss Potter, just a moment-" He held up a finger and went to his attached office, giving Lily a chance to survey the class. Most of the students had returned to their work, but three were not working.

Scorpius Malfoy was looking shocked, and even embarrassed. Lily gave him a coy little wave, and a wink, and he smirked, rolling his eyes. '_Potter..._' he mouthed, but didn't seem especially angry. Danna, the black-haired girl sitting on his left, gave him a curious look, then glanced up at Lily, and her eyes registered a connection. Perfect. Sam Albert, the blonde to Scorpius' right, was merely looking at her in suspicion.

Slughorn returned, carrying two little vials. "A birthday present," he whispered, giving her a wink, "Now what are you here for?" He asked.

"Professor Flitwick says he needs to talk to Danna Maldives," she said, "He didn't want her to miss lunch, so..."

"Of course," Slughorn gestured to her, and she stood, exiting with Lily.

"That was... interesting." Danna smirked as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm an interesting person," Lily matched the smirk bravely, "Now come with me."

"Flitwick doesn't really need me, does he?" Danna asked, suspiciously, as she follwed Lily.

"Nope," Lily answered, simply.

"I didn't think so. So, what was with Scorpius? Why was he so interested in you?" She asked, her brown eyes intrigued.

Lily explained their bet. "So, what do you say?" She asked, "You're acting pretty friendly now. I'll let you choose what he does at the dance," she proposed. "Besides, you owe me - I got you out of class," she pointed out.

"You honestly don't seem very Gryffindor-ish to me," Danna said, chuckling. "Sure," she agreed.

"I thought you'd do the wrong thing," Lily joked.

"Personally, I'm only doing it because of two things. One: I can't wait to see Scorpius humiliated, and if I do it, it won't be _nearly _ as bad as _you'll_ make it, and two: In my opinion, you've pretty much tied because - though you may not admit it to others, or even yourselves - you've made friends in the opposing houses; you're friends with each other."

Lily gaped, then smiled. "I like you," she decided, "You're a bit more wise than Scorpius." She rolled her eyes, "He's rather stubborn."

"I know all too well," Danna laughed, "To lunch?"

"Gladly - just tell Scorpius you're friends with me and then tell me what to make him do," Lily said, as they headed up to the Great Hall. Danna nodded.

They waited patiently outside the Great Hall as the students arrived. Finally they saw Scorpius and Sam walking together in a mass of students.

"Fetch, girl," Danna smirked.

Lily laughed and grabbed Scorpius' wrist as he passed. "We keep meeting this way," she said, sarcastically, tugging him out of the flow of students.

"Ha ha, very funny," he sneered, but it didn't sound as mean as it had the day before. "What's all this about?" He knitted his brows together at the sight of Danna.

"This is my _friend_. Danna." Lily emphasized the word 'friend,' smirking.

Scorpius' face fell. "Bugger," he muttered, darkly.

"Oh, yes - Lily Potter's quite a good friend of mine now," Danna's smirk was even _more_ evil than Lily's, if that was possible, "Now; what should we have you do at the dance..." She pondered, as Scorpius' eyes widened in shock at her betrayal.

"Danna, I'm ashamed," he said, only part mocking.

Lily couldn't help laughing a little.

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"It's not that, just this muggle video..." she thought of the DVD mix Benji had sent her. She'd seen some music videos, and hadn't remembered them, but the one she though of involved some pop-rock band with men in eyeliner, and an interesting dance... She couldn't help the giggle that escaped, thinking of Scorpius doing the outlandish routine at the Hogwarts dance.

"_What?_" Scorpius asked again, irritated.

"No, it's too mean - you'd never do it." And - it surprised Lily to realize it - she didn't want him to be so utterly humiliated. She'd rather damage his pride. "Danna, you choose."

Scorpius turned his glare on his former best friend, who chuckled. "Let's see... give me a minute to think."

While Danna pondered, Lily put her hands in her pockets, and was surprised to feel the two vials Slughorn had given her in her pocket. She pulled them out and tucked one away - felix felicis - she'd hide that one. The other caused a wide grin to spread across her face.

"What is it?" Scorpius leaned in, and immediately stepped back, "You're wearing that bloody perfume again!" He whined in annoyance.

"Don't you love it?" Lily teased, and handed the vial to Danna. "One drop should do it," she said, winking, "I'l leave you two alone for some private time," she walked into the Hall, starving.

"Beautiful," she heard Danna laugh as she grabbed Scorpius and dragged him to a broom closet.

Lily couldn't wait to hear what the veritaserum would reveal, and ate her lunch with an excited smirk.

**--**

_Here are out choices. _Danna had written a note that had zoomed onto Lily's plate during lunch. _We've got him between three things: going in old, ugly dress robes; singing a song on stage; or - and this was the hardest to get out of him - dancing with a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor._

Lily was having a hard time deciding. All were dreadfully appealing.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, after lunch, she turned to her partner, Linus, and decided to ask him. "What would you love to see a Slytherin do, that they would never agree to?" She asked, receiving a surprised look. "Take your time," she said, as they continued to practice disabling spells.

Finally, at the end of the class, Linus answered her. "I'd love to see a Slytherin apologize for something they did," he said, "Because they always think they're right. They should apologize and admit that they're wrong."

"Perfect," Lily grinned, already writing out her note to Danna, which she sent on its way with a spell.

* * *

**A/N: **Quick review thanks to:

_g2g425g_

_SarahWeasley_

_BellaMarie94_

_truelovexx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-**

When she entered double potions next, a reply was waiting at her desk.

_Lily, you are a genius. Meet you free period at Moaning Myrtle's. I'll bring the veritaserum; you bring your plan. -D._

Lily tucked it into her pocket, and let the excitement carry her through the two-and-a-half hour potions class.

As soon as they were dismissed, Lily rushed to the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Danna was waiting.

"He has a message, I'll try to give you the general gist," she handed over the little glass vial, "He says he won't tell you what he's going to do, but he will do it, you'll just have to wait and see. He also says he orders that you give him some veritaserum before hand so he won't chicken out. He said he would go back on his word, but he promised you, so he can't."

"I'm flattered," Lly said, flatly.

"You should be," Danna replied, seriously, "I just can't wait till tonight."

"...Tonight?" Lily thought it through and realized it was Friday. "Bloody hell, I thought it was only Tuesday! Bugger... I've got tea with Slughorn!" She rushed off to the dungeons, leaving Danna dazed.

"Sorry I'm late professor, I-"

"No problem, Miss Potter - take a seat." Slughorn smiled warmly at her, offering her a steaming cup of tea.

"Er... thanks," Lily sat next to Hugo, surprised to see him there. She knew what this group was: the Slug Club. Slughorn was well-known for using his students' connections as much as possible. Lily noticed Shanna there, as well; she must've been a very promising student.

Slughorn introduced everyone, and Lily heard names with strong lineages attached. There was only one muggleborn there: Peyton Turner, a fifth year Ravenclaw with a kind and handsome face and black rectangular glasses. His parents were influential muggles: a producer of muggle film and an artist. He was obviously well-nutured in the arts, as Slughorn mentioned that he would love to view some of Peyton's "work."

Free period was nearly over when the door opened. "Hello Professor, I'm sorry that I-" Scorpius faltered as he saw Lily, sipping her tea calmly. "I was talking to a friend..."

"No problem, my boy, just have a cup of tea," Slughorn fixed a saucer for Scorpius and ushered him to the seat next to Lily, which he took, sourly. "Have you met Miss Potter?" He introduced Lily, who just smiled.

Scorpius held amazing calm under the circumstances. He was surprisingly polite - and fluent in his lies. "I can't say that I have," he said, and smiled at Lily. She could tell he was thankful that she was still wearing the perfume; it made it easier for him to act civil. "It's a pleasure," he nodded to her.

Hugo watched in appalled interest.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Lily purred, sipping her tea, feeling like a character in a historical novel.

Scorpius couldn't hold back the small amused smirk that slipped its way onto his features.

"Miss Potter, this is Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn introdced them, excitedly.

Lily let herself look surprised and intrigued. "Well, it's very nice to meet you," she said, sounding the way she would've sounded had the situation actually occurred: cold, but forcefully polite.

The tea continued in this manner, until Slughorn brought out dinner, and the Slug club ate privately.

"You should all be going," Slughorn sounded disappointed, "The dance will be tonight, and I'm sure you'll all want to get ready."

The students were dismissed to wander off their own ways, and Scorpius hurried to catch up to Lily.

"Potter!" He called, glaring at Hugo until he walked away, then turning to Lily. "I need you to get me that veritaserum some time during the dance," his voice was low.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Lily smirked.

"Can't I have my fun, Miss Potter?" He asked, matching her look with one of his own.

"When it involves sounding like a Jane Austen novel, yes; when it involves scaring off my cousin, no," she scowled.

To her surprise, he laughed. "See you, Miss Potter," he kissed her hand with a flourish, and jogged off in the opposite direction, leaving Lily stunned and confused. Had he just been _flirting_ with her?

* * *

**A/N: **A short one, I know, but the next should be pretty good. No reviews on the last chapter, yet? Well, hurry it up! =P


End file.
